Past Returns
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Blaine and Kurt find good performances, old acquaintances, and homophobic idiots when they visit another public high school. Sequel to 'Multicultural Fair' and 'Story of a Boy' Third in series!


AN- Third in my pre-Glee series. The first was 'Multicultural Fair' (mistakenly referred to as 'Enchilada Boy' in my authors note. Oopsie..) and the second was 'Story of a Boy'. It would probably help if you read those first.

This takes place during Senior Year in which Blaine is (hopefully) a McKinley student when the season starts….

* * *

><p>"Kuuurt. Why are we doing this again?"<p>

The taller boy raises his eyebrow because, yes, his boyfriend just _whined _but still manages to smile softly because his _boyfriend_ just whined.

"We're doing this because it's a wonderful opportunity away from school," Kurt says. "And, you needed the extra credit before you failed Spanish."

"I should have taken French," Blaine grumbles. "Then you could tutor me and I'd be getting straight A's."

"Honey. We wouldn't be doing much studying."

They exchange sweet and slightly lewd smiles. The back of the school bus is, of course, the best place for this kind of behavior. With Rachel distracting Mr. Schue up front with schedules and time tables for 'Preparing for Nationals', and the majority of their fellow glee clubbers half asleep, it's the perfect time to steal a few kisses.

And, okay, maybe they steal more than a few kisses because about five minutes later, Mr. Schue is clearly his throat really loudly and everyone is chuckling and Puck suddenly shouts out, "Get some!" Blaine and Kurt break apart quickly, identical blushes on their faces.

"Okay, we're almost to the school. Remember guys; be on your best behavior. Your attitude is a reflection on McKinley High in its entirety. Also, those here for extra credit, make sure to take ample notes."

Blaine flushes again as Kurt nudges him with a teasing grin. He sighs and leans against the seat, glancing out the window as they pull into the parking lot of another public high school. Then, the sign catches his eyes.

Deer Valley Public High School.

After all these years- after all the hard work and careful planning to avoid this place, to avoid anyone he might have known, all it took to come back was a simple field trip with his friends? When the bus stops, everyone else leaps to their feet and begin to file out. Except Kurt, who gazes at him with worry.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? You look really pale."

Blaine gives a little jerk of the head and forces a smile. "Peachy."

"Blaine," Kurt says in that no-nonsense tone.

"This…this was my school, Kurt."

Realization dawns and Kurt glances out the window, his eyes narrowing.

"Okay. We'll talk to Mr. Schue and we'll ask to stay on the bus or something. You shouldn't have to go in there."

And he stands up, smoothing down his outfit, all prepared to walk to his glee instructor and argue the heck out of this. Until he realizes Blaine is still sitting, still staring out the window.

"Unless," Kurt starts slowly. "You…you _want_ to go in?"

"I haven't been here in years, Kurt. And, I'm definitely not the same person I was. I doubt anyone would even recognize me."

"I'll be right there beside you, if you want to go in."

Eyes meet; Blaine smiles. "Thank you, babe. I, uh, I think I do."

Kurt nods once. Then he holds out his hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>The gymnasium looks the same, from what he remembers. Scuffed floor and flickering lights. The scene is almost the same as years before, booths set up. For one wild moment, he almost walks over to the Spanish one, expecting to be joined by two of the best friends he ever had.<p>

"This place looks familiar…" Kurt muses quietly, glancing around.

But Blaine's eyes are seeking and he's not paying much attention to anything else. Because, from across the room, he can see her. Her face is different- no glasses- but he'd recognize that hair anywhere, the smirk dancing across her face.

He sets off toward her booth without another thought. He hears someone- Kurt- catching up behind him as he maneuvers around students. She's manning the French booth this year and she's talking with the girl in the chair next to her. As soon as they walk up, her attention drifts to them.

"Hello," Becca Ericson says, "Welcome to France! Ugh, sorry, that was supposed to be in French."

Kurt grins at her. "I thought you were speaking it so well, it sounded like English."

Becca grins too, then glances at Blaine. He stares at her, willing her to remember him. But, maybe he was different- so different, because her eyes flicker back to Kurt's without a moment's thought.

"I suck at French. I don't even know why they put me here," she says in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Spanish always was your strong point," Blaine says before he can stop himself.

Both Becca and Kurt look at him, eyebrows narrowed- Becca's in suspicion and Kurt's in confusion. Her eyes search him.

"Maybe it would help if you pictured me with crazy, uncontrollable hair and a scarf tied around my head?"

A wide grin blossoms across her face. "Blaine."

In two seconds, she's around the booth and her arms are wrapped tightly around him. He hugs back, sighing deeply. When they pull away, her eyes are a little watery and he pretends not to notice. She smacks his shoulder.

"It's been three years, jerkface. Thanks for keeping in touch."

Blaine bites his lip. "It wasn't you, Becca, I promise."

"I know. I can't believe…you don't even look the same. At all. What did you do to your hair?"

"Exceeding amounts of gel," Kurt deadpans. "Over the legal limit, I'm sure."

Becca glances at him, then back at Blaine. "And who's this?"

"Becca, this is Kurt Hummel," A smile flits across his face, "My boyfriend. Kurt, this is Becca Ericson. She was one of my best friends here."

Kurt smiles warmly at her and Becca gives him a little wave. "Hi. I've heard absolutely nothing about you ever."

"It's mutual," Kurt says, "I say we blame him."

"Deal."

Becca laughs at the expression on Blaine's face and brushes hair away from her eyes. "God, it seems like just yesterday, we were here for the fair our freshmen year. Do you remember that?"

"Of course. We were stuck the Spanish table because I needed extra credit-"

"Like you do now," Kurt interjects.

"-and we stuffed ourselves on enchiladas," Blaine finishes, shooting Kurt a look.

Kurt blinks. "Enchiladas?"

"Yeah, the teacher gave them to my friend, Cameron- he's the one I went to the dance with," To his credit, Blaine only stutters over the words slightly, "And we had to pass them out."

"I just remember you mooning after some boy, whose name you never got!"

Kurt stares. "A boy?"

"Yeah, this boy came and I'm pretty sure he was from a different school. And Blaine was head-over-heels from the get-go. Cam and I convinced him to go talk the guy. And he did. But, he never-"

"-got his name…" Kurt finishes for her.

"How did you know that?" Blaine asks. "Did I tell you that story?"

"You stalked me to the bathrooms," Kurt whispers. "And I used the Chanel scarf to assure you that I was gay."

Blaine stares. "That…that was you?"

Kurt nods, smiling now. "That was me."

Blaine wants to lean over and kiss him, right here and right now. But, he knows how homophobic his old high school is and he knows that this would be crossing a line, so he just takes to staring lovingly at him.

Becca is laughing her ass off.

"Oh my God, it took you three years to get his name!"

"Two, actually," Kurt breaks their gaze to explain, "I go to McKinley and Blaine went to Dalton. One day, my glee club sent me to spy on his and we met."

"Purely by accident," Blaine adds, "I like to think it was fate."

Kurt rolls his eyes but hides a smile because he totally agrees. Mercedes and Rachel appear suddenly.

"Kurt, you _have_ to see these performances," Rachel gushes. "Pure art."

"And hot guys," Mercedes adds with a wink.

"Hey now. No hot guys," Blaine protests.

Kurt grins wickedly at him. "Oh, honey- don't worry; I'll only look. No touching. Maybe."

"Don't worry, Blaine," Rachel says as Mercedes drags Kurt away, "We'll keep an eye on him."

"Love you!" Kurt manages to shout.

Blaine chuckles as the prance off together. He turns back to Becca and sees her smiling softly at him.

"What?"

"I was so worried about you, when you left. That you'd be just as miserable but you wouldn't have us. I'm glad I didn't have to worry."

"I miss you guys. I really do. Have you-have you heard from Cameron at all?"

"We talk. He's still in New York, and he loves it there. He's got a boyfriend. He's a sophomore, I think, at NYU- they met when Cam was doing a tour and Zach was the guide. He's a sweet guy, from what I heard. And he really cares about Cam so that's all that matters to me."

She studies Blaine for a moment. "I can give you his number, maybe? He'd love to hear from you, Blaine."

Blaine shrugs. "I don't know. I mean, the last time I saw him, we'd both gotten the crap beaten out of us. He might want to leave that all behind."

"You were his best friend. Call him."

Blaine hands her his phone and she quickly types in Cameron's number. "I'm also adding in mine so you can't ever lose touch with me. Not letting you go so easy this time, Anderson."

He chuckles softly. "I really did miss you, Becca."

She smiles at him and holds out his phone. "Of course you did; everyone does."

They go for another hug, holding each other close for a moment before she steps back and blinks rapidly.

"I need to get back to work before the teacher comes over and bitches me out. And you need to go find your precious boyfriend. Call me, we'll do dinner some time. And bring Kurt; I need to get to know him."

Blaine nods. "You got it. I'll stop by before we leave."

One last smile and then she ducks behind the booth. He makes his way through the gym, his eyes searching for his boyfriend. He spots him with Rachel and Mercedes, watching one of the performances. He comes up behind him and grabs Kurt's hand.

"Come with?" he whispers.

Kurt nods and follows him out of the gym and into the hallway. Blaine leans against a row of lockers and Kurt places his arms on either side of him.

"You okay?"

Blaine smiles. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. It was weird seeing her. But a good weird; she wants us to keep in touch. And she wants to get to know you."

"I accept."

"She-she gave me Cameron's number. And I want to call him, Kurt, I do. But…we never _really_ resolved the dance. What if he's come to hate me, blame me? After all these years."

"I doubt it. Neither of you were to blame; the assholes that hurt you are. I'm sure he's thought about it but I'm also sure he doesn't blame you- not even for a second. Call him, Blaine. You need to call him."

Blaine's lips quirk. "You don't mind me talking to another guy?"

Kurt leans in closer. "I'm not the jealous type."

"Really?"

"Unless of course he's some sort of Adonis. Then, yeah, you're not talking to him."

Blaine laughs and suddenly grabs at Kurt's waist pulling him until their bodies are flushed. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt whispers.

They chance a kiss, quick but fleeting. Somehow, someone still catches them.

"Check it out, a couple of fairies."

Kurt rolls his eyes and pushes off the lockers to face a couple of students with his arms crossed.

"Do you have a problem with love and affection between two people?"

"When they're both guys? Uh, yeah," one of them snaps.

Blaine moves next to Kurt. "As opposed to all those girls throwing themselves at you? Oh, right, there probably aren't any."

The jerks move closer and Kurt and Blaine brace themselves. Suddenly, another figure enters their hallway. He's wearing a letterman's jacket and there's something achingly familiar about him to Blaine.

"What's going on here?" the newcomer asks.

"Nothing, Sommers, just let it go."

"I'll call a teacher," 'Sommers' threatens.

Their would-be attackers scowl and shoot Kurt and Blaine a few nasty looks before they slip into the gym. Their savior watches them go and then walks over to the couple.

"Are you guys okay? I'm sorry, people are assholes at this school."

"We're fine," Kurt waves his hand. "People like that aren't even worth my time."

"Greg…" Blaine says quietly.

Because close up, he realizes that's exactly who this is; his best friend from childhood. The one who saved his life the night of the dance despite never speaking to him weeks beforehand.

Greg blinks. "_Blaine_?"

"You're really popular today," Kurt says dryly.

Blaine shoots him a smile, then turns back to Greg. "Wow. It's been…it's been a long time."

Greg nods. "Yeah. Yeah it has. You look good."

"So do you. Still playing football?"

Greg flushes. "No, no I quit football. I'm on the baseball team now."

"You loved football. Why-"

"Because it was my teammates that almost killed you, Blaine. I mean, yeah, we drifted apart in high school and, yeah," Greg flushes, "I didn't really help, making fun of Cameron all the time. But-after I saw you that night, I knew I couldn't associate with them anymore."

Blaine just stares; both speechless and touched.

"I actually joined student council, started trying to make this place a little more tolerable. Becca joined too, tried to help me."

"I bet that was fun. They hated each other," he explains to Kurt.

"Still do," Greg adds. "Well, she doesn't hate me as much. She tolerates me. Which is good," he glances at Kurt, "Hi."

"Oh, right, Greg this is Kurt. My boyfriend. This is Greg, we used to be friend. He's the one who saved my life that night."

Kurt smiles. "Nice to meet you."

Greg nods. "You too."

"We should probably head back inside, find Rachel and Mercedes," Blaine says. "It was great seeing you, dude."

Greg grins. "You too."

They shake hands and Blaine uses his free one to grab Kurt's, pulling him back into the gym the moment Greg is gone. He lets Kurt lead him to a few booths, still reeling from the double blasts from the pasts he received.

He doesn't even notice when Kurt leads him back to the French booth. Becca is grinning up at Finn, who's staring confusedly at the sign while Puck flirts with the girl next to her.

"Be careful," Kurt teases, "Lauren won't be too pleased if you pick up another girl."

Puck blanches for a moment before slipping his cool façade back on. He winks at the girl but Blaine notices his footsteps quicken slightly when he gets closer to his girlfriend.

Becca is still entertaining Finn, who's trying to pronounce of the words on the sign. She winks at Blaine who chuckles quietly; Kurt laughing outright. Finn hears him and turns around with a giant smile.

"Hey, Kurt. Dude, I had no idea French was this hard; you're really good."

"I know. Where's Rachel?"

Finn shrugs. "I lost her some point between the Israel and Ireland tables. Found Puck instead."

"What a prince," Kurt mutters to Blaine, who chokes down a laugh.

"You should probably go find her, Finn," Blaine says, once he's recovered.

Finn nods and turns back to Becca. "See ya."

Becca sighs once Finn is a good distance from the table. "He's cute. A little slow on the uptake but adorable nonetheless."

"He's got a girlfriend, Becca," Blaine says.

She pouts. "All the good ones do."

Kurt leans over to pat her shoulder sympathetically "I feel your pain; I too had a crush on Finn Hudson. Before we became step-brothers, of course."

"That must have been awkward."

"You have _no_ idea."

Blaine clears his throat. "Yeah, let's not talk about that."

Kurt grins at him and pinches his cheek. "You're so cute when you're jealous."

Blaine glowers; Becca giggles.

"So, the three of us are hanging out soon, right? I can show you pictures of Blaine's old haircut."

"Are they embarrassing?"

"Mortifyingly so."

Kurt beams. "Can't wait!"

"Oh, hey, look, we're leaving," Blaine tugs on Kurt's hand. "Bye Becca!"

She laughs and comes around the table to hug both of them. "I'll miss you. Call me soon?"

"Definitely will," Blaine promises.

"And…call _him_."

She and Kurt exchange numbers then the boys follow the rest of their glee club back to the bus. Blaine and Kurt once again slip into the back seat.

"That was so surreal," Blaine says, leaning back against the leather seat.

Kurt squeezes his shoulder. "But a good surreal. You found old friends, reconnected. Now you're going to call Cameron."

"But I'm going to fail Spanish. Because I didn't take any notes."

Kurt scoffs and digs around his tote back until he pulls out a notebook. "I took plenty, you're fine."

Blaine beams and kisses him. "You're the best boyfriend ever. For a number of reasons. Especially how supportive you are."

"I know," Kurt says. Then he smiles softly. "You're not too bad yourself."

They kiss again and Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder. The shorter boy pulls out his phone and stares at the number programed into it.

_Cameron Allman- 555-8921_

* * *

><p>AN- Will Blaine call? Tune in for part 4.<p>

I know that Blaine's old school already hosted the fair but they did such an outstanding job, they wanted it again. Yup. Headcanon.


End file.
